babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Mozilla Firefox 4
CSS, XUL, XBL | operating system = Cross-platform | engine = Gecko | platform = Windows Mac OS X Linux BSD Solaris OpenSolaris GNU AmigaOS 4 | size = | language = 24 languages | status = Active | genre = Web browser FTP client | license = MPL/GNU GPL/GNU LGPLhttp://www.mozilla.com/en-US/legal/eula/ | website = www.firefox.com/beta/ }} The primary goals for this version include major improvements in performance, standards support, and the user interface; with a focus on "putting users in full control of their browser". History On October 13, 2006, Brendan Eich, Mozilla's Chief Technology Officer, wrote about the plans for "Mozilla 2", referring to the most comprehensive iteration (since its creation) of the overall platform on which Firefox and other Mozilla products run. Most of the objectives were gradually incorporated into Firefox through versions 3.0, 3.5, and 3.6. The largest changes, however, were deferred to Firefox 4.0. In early May, 2010, Mozilla's plans for Firefox 4.0 were officially detailed through a blog post by Mike Beltzner, director of Firefox. The main goals included making Firefox "fast, powerful, and empowering". Features Mozilla Firefox 4 includes many new features since version 3.6. User interface Firefox 4 will bring a new, "faster" user interface. Early mockups of the new interface on Windows, Mac OS X, and Linux were first made available in July 2009. New features include improved "doorhanger" notifications, Firefox Panorama, application tabs, a redesigned extension manager, integration with Firefox Sync, and support for multitouch displays. Many changes were made to the user interface. By default, tabs are now on the top of the window.http://blog.mozilla.com/faaborg/2010/06/24/why-tabs-are-on-top-in-firefox-4/ The "stop", "go", and "refresh" options have been combined into a single button which dynamically changes based on the current state. On Windows Vista and Windows 7, the menu bar is hidden by default with the most common actions moved to a new "Firefox" button in the upper left hand corner of the browser (similar to the menu button found in Opera). Users can create persistent "app tabs". There will also be a similar tab called the "home tab", which points to a locally hosted version of the Firefox Start page. JägerMonkey engine JägerMonkey is a new JavaScript engine, designed to work alongside the TraceMonkey engine introduced with Firefox 3.5. It improves performance by compiling "non-traceable" JavaScript into machine language for faster execution. Hardware acceleration Since Firefox 4.0 Beta 5, hardware acceleration is enabled by default on Windows Vista and Windows 7 machines using Direct2D. Using hardware acceleration allows the browser to tap into the computer's graphics processing unit, lifting the burden from the CPU while allowing pages to be rendered much faster. Development Nightly builds were marked as 4.0a1pre between February and June of 2008,FTP.Mozilla.orgFTP.Mozilla.org but were renamed to 3.1a1pre afterward. Firefox 3.7 (Gecko 1.9.3) Alpha 1 was released on February 10, 2010. http://www.mozilla.org/projects/firefox/3.7a1/releasenotes/ Alpha 2 was released on March 1, 2010, Alpha 3 was released on March 17, Alpha 4 was released on April 12, 2010, and Alpha 5 was released on June 16. The version number was changed to 4.0 (and Gecko's was changed to 2.0) starting with the first beta, released on July 6. The second beta was released on July 27. The third beta was released on August 11. The fourth beta was released on August 24. The fifth beta was released on September 7. The sixth beta was released on September 14. The seventh beta is tentatively scheduled for the second half of September.https://wiki.mozilla.org/Releases/ The official release of Firefox 4 is tentatively scheduled for November 2010. Firefox 4 is based on the Gecko 2.0 engine, which adds/improves support for HTML5, CSS3, WebM, and WebGL. Also, it includes a new JavaScript engine (JägerMonkey) and better XPCOM APIs. Firefox 4 is the first version of Firefox to drop native support of the Gopher protocol; however, continued support is available through the OverbiteFF add-on. References / Riförènses / 參考資料 External links / Ikstörnol liŋks / 外部連結 * Official website 4.0